Trust Me
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Lita is dealing with the result of her relationship crumbling. Little does she know that the perfect person to comfort her, the only one she can trust, has always been right by her side. Lita/Jericho, oneshot. Response to a challenge at LJ. Please R&R.


**A/N: I absolutely love this pairing. This was written for a challenge at LJ, which I had to cut down to 100 words. So I figured I'd post the original, uncut version here. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**"Come on, sweetie, you gotta tell me what's wrong," Chris inquired gently, as he knelt down and looked into the eyes of the gorgeous redhead on the floor.

The woman didn't reply; she simply sniffled and wiped the tears that were flowing from her eyes away with the back of her hand. How could she tell Chris that she'd just caught the only man she'd ever loved cheating on her? She was embarrassed, even though she knew that she didn't have to be, and ashamed of what had happened. Consequently, she had been telling herself ever since she'd found out about the sordid act that she was somewhat responsible for it. She and Matt had been together for years, and the relationship between them had become stale and a bit dull. It was no surprise that Matt had cheated, at least not to Lita. She knew that he'd been bored for a while. So had she, but cheating had never ran through her mind.

_I could have stopped this. If only I'd been a better girlfriend. If only I'd paid more attention.._

"It's Matt," she managed to say. "I caught him with Christy."

The blonde Canadian let out a sigh and sat down on the floor beside the redhead. He didn't say anything for a moment, he simply allowed Lita to finish crying, because it hadn't been too long ago that he'd been in the same situation as she. She needed to let it all out. When Lita stopped crying, he scooted closer to her and, smiling, tucked a piece of stray hair behind the beauty's ear.

"Such sad eyes," Chris whispered as he took Lita's chin in his hand and rubbed the side of her cheek softly. "A woman as gorgeous as you should never be crying like this over a jerk like Matt Hardy."

The former Women's Champion didn't say a word. Apparently she wasn't beautiful enough for Matt, or else he wouldn't have found himself in bed with a woman that she'd thought was a friend of hers. Christy had always professed her admiration for Lita, saying that the redhead was a huge inspiration for her. Lita had even taken Christy under her wing and helped train her, defended her from the critics who said she had zero talent, and even supported Christy when she'd decided to pose for Playboy.

_This is the fucking thanks I get_, Lita thought bitterly.

"It's fine, I'm fine," she tried to brush it off. "I should have seen it coming."

"He's not worth your time, Li." Chris said firmly, as he tilted Lita's chin up with his finger. She was a gorgeous woman, and he was sick and tired of seeing her cry on a daily basis because of Matt Hardy. Everyone knew that the guy was a jerk, plain and simple. He often bragged about his relationship with Lita, divulging details that Chris felt were way too personal to be sharing.

"What did I do wrong, Chris?" the high-flying Diva questioned. She was normally a spunky person, with a temper and personality to match her fiery hair, but ever since she'd gotten with Matt, it seemed as though that spark inside of her had died. The relationship hadn't been _all _bad—just the last year and a half of it. Matt had grown particularly jealous of the time Lita had been spending with some of her male friends on the roster, such as Randy Orton, John Cena, and Chris Jericho, and he'd outright ordered her to cut her ties with them. When she'd refused, he had grown furious. Not too long after that, the oldest Hardy brother had grown distant and cold. Now Lita knew why: he'd been cheating on her, right under her nose.

She felt like a damn fool.

"You did nothing wrong, Amy," the man answered. "Do you hear me? Don't you blame yourself for this." He shook his head in disbelief. "Matt just really screwed up when he decided to cheat on you."

The two of them remained quiet after that, Lita contemplating what Chris had just said, and going over the events of the day. It was still fairly early, and Amy could feel her stomach growling angrily, almost insisting that she go get something to eat. A bite to eat and some fresh air sounded good right about now, she thought.

Lita got up from her position on the floor, stretching a bit and yawning as she turned to Chris.

"I think my stomach's telling me that it's time to eat," she laughed, trying to push the sickening events of the day behind her. "You're welcome to join me, if you're not doing anything."

The blonde man scrunched his nose up in thought, contemplating the offer. He wanted to spend more time with Lita, and grabbing a bite to eat sounded like the perfect opportunity. People were going to automatically assume that something was going on, of course, but he'd never much cared what the rest of the roster thought.

"Sounds good to me," he answered, brushing his long hair back. "Just let me get a quick shower and I'll meet you in catering in a few, okay?"

The woman agreed and went about her way, smiling for the first time that day as she made her way down the hall and out of the arena. In that split second, Chris felt accomplished—maybe this was only meant to be the beginning of a friendship, but there was something there nonetheless.

At the very least, Chris was going to make sure that Lita knew he wasn't a Matt Hardy—he was someone she could trust.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
